Sinking Ship and a Heart
by ADIKTIF
Summary: I ship them once, tapi tidak lagi. /Warning: M untuk bahasa/ (Peserta 11- Xanderixion)


Kagami bertemu Aomine saat mereka masih di bangku SMA. Bukan karena mereka berada di kelas yang sama atau semacamnya, tapi karena pertandingan-pertandingan basket yang telah mereka lalui. Sebagai pemain basket SMA professional, Kagami memandang Aomine sebagai rival yang kuat. Kagami selalu serius di setiap pertandingan mereka. Meskipun itu hanya pertandingan _one-on-one_ yang sering mereka lakukan sejak pertandingan pertama mereka di _Inter High_ di tahun pertama mereka SMA.

Kagami memang awalnya mengenal Aomine sebagai salah satu anggota dari Generasi Keajaiban SMP Teikou. Namun, Kagami sudah tidak bisa melihat Aomine dengan tatapan yang sama. Dia punya rahasia lain yang dia simpan bersama mantan manager SMA Touou hingga saat ini. Yaitu, dia yang sempat nge- _ship_ Aomine Daiki dan Kise Ryota saat SMA.

Kagami Taiga, tidak lain tidak bukan dan tidak bisa dipungkiri, adalah penggemar _Boys Love_ atau yang biasa mereka sebut _fudanshi_. Bahkan Kagami sendiri mengakui bahwa dirinya memang penikmat _BL_. Begitu Kagami tahu kalau Momoi Satsuki adalah _fujoshi_ , mereka langsung klop. Ditambah lagi _one true pair_ mereka sama dalam kasus _Generation of Miracle_. Selesai sudah, dunia adalah milik mereka.

Sempat Momoi mengira bahwa Kagami adalah _gay_. Namun Kagami langsung menyangkalnya. _Mindset_ orang-orang yang menganggap semua _fudan_ adalah _gay_ , menurutnya tidak benar. Dia tidak ingin dirinya dianggap _gay_ karena menurutnya jadi _gay_ itu berat. Dia yakin bahwa dia tidak akan bisa menikmati pairing kesukaannya tanpa menyukai salah satu dari mereka. Lagipula, dia juga sempat beberapa kali menyukai teman-teman kampusnya yang bergender wanita. Ia yakin dia masih _straight_ meskipun dia suka melihat pria-pria tampan bergandengan tangan atau melakukan _kabe-don_.

Paling tidak, dia meyakini hal itu hingga tahun lalu. Karena ia menyadari bahwa sekarang semuanya telah berubah. Ia tahu mimpi buruknya akan datang cepat atau lambat.

Saat ini Kagami sedang duduk bersama Momoi di sebuah _cafe_ di dekat kampus mereka, membahas tentang kehidupan cinta Kagami yang cukup dramatis. Kagami, Aomine, dan Momoi berakhir di universitas yang sama. Sedangkan anggota generasi keajaiban lainnya sudah menyebar entah kemana meskipun ada beberapa yang masih bertahan di Tokyo. Ini adalah tahun kedua kuliah mereka. Yang artinya sudah hampir dua tahun _OTP_ mereka karam karena terpisah oleh jarak.

Aomine berada bersama mereka di sini, dan Kise yang berada di salah satu universitas di Kyoto. Mereka hanya bertemu hampir setahun sekali hanya saat Kise pulang ke Tokyo. Itu cukup tragis. Namun, masih ada hal yang lebih tragis dari itu. Yaitu, saat Kagami mengaku pada Momoi bahwa dia tidak bisa menahan perasaannya pada Aomine.

"Kagamin, sejak kapan?" Momoi menatap Kagami dengan tatapan serius dan perhatian.

"Entahlah, Satsuki... setahun yang lalu? Maafin aku ngancurin _OTP_ kita," ucap Kagami cukup merasa bersalah. Mereka tau _OTP_ mereka sangat penting. Namun, ini adalah realita. Kagami benar-benar menyukai Aomine sampai dimana dia sudah tidak bisa menikmati masa dimana dia bisa _fangirling_ dengan senang bersama Momoi lagi.

"Enggak lah Kagamin! Hal ini lebih penting! Harusnya kamu bilang ke aku sejak awal... Satu tahun itu lama Kagamin! Pasti aku udah nyakitin kamu banget kalo kita _fangirling_ soal mereka..." Momoi mengelus pundak Kagami yang jatuh. Kagami menoleh ke arah Momoi dan tersenyum sedih.

"Ya tapi, aku tetap tau kalau Aomine itu _straight_. Aku juga nggak mungkin bisa memilikinya... Aku sendiri _straight_ sampai tahun lalu... aku nggak ngerti kenapa aku bisa kaya gini," ucap Kagami pasrah. Momoi tidak bisa menjawab apa-apa karena ia tahu teman masa kecilnya itu memang penggila dada besar Mai-chan. Ia juga tau bahwa tidak jarang Aomine melakukan _one night stand_ dengan wanita-wanita seksi yang _random_ ia temui di bar atau di klub malam.

"Maaf... kemarilah, Kagamin," Momoi kemudian membuka tangannya dengan posisi siap memeluk Kagami. Dada Kagami sudah sangat sesak ketika dia tahu bahwa bahkan Momoi yang tahu segalanya tentang Aomine tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Akhirnya Kagami berakhir memeluk Momoi dengan Momoi yang mengelus-elus punggung Kagami. Tangis Kagami ingin pecah rasanya. Namun, tentu saja ia tidak bisa menangis di depan umum.

"Aku tahu Dai-chan pasti peduli kok sama kamu... hanya saja, aku nggak tahu harus gimana soal hal ini. Maaf, Kagamin..." ucap Momoi masih memeluk Kagami erat. Meskipun Momoi tahu kalau setelah ini _OTP_ nya akan karam, dia tetap lebih memilih untuk mendukung Kagami. Dia, Kagami, dan Aomine menjadi teman yang cukup dekat semenjak mereka masuk kuliah. Cukup dekat, sampai Momoi yang biasanya _OTP war_ di _tumblr_ rela melepaskan _pair_ favoritnya demi Kagami. Cukup dekat, sampai Aomine pernah memutuskan pacarnya karena Kagami tidak suka. Cukup dekat, sampai Aomine dan Momoi punya kunci cadangan menuju apartemen Kagami.

"Nggak perlu minta maaf, Satsuki. Mau gimana lagi, kan?" ucap Kagami kemudian melepaskan pelukan Momoi. Kagami semakin merasa bersalah melihat Momoi yang menatap Kagami dengan tatapan iba.

"Kalian ngapain peluk-pelukan gitu?"

Kagami dan Momoi tersentak mendengar suara berat yang tiba-tiba menginterupsi. Mereka berdua tahu siapa yang datang di saat yang sangat tidak tepat itu. Terutama bagi Kagami. Emosinya yang masih belum stabil memaksanya untuk berhadapan dengan orang yang paling ingin dia hindari. Pundaknya sedikit bergetar gugup sekaligus panik.

"Dai-chan! Kapan kamu dateng?" Momoi memutuskan untuk melindungi Kagami yang baru saja patah hati untuk yang kesekian kalinya dengan menjawab Aomine yang tiba-tiba datang.

"Baru aja masuk," ucap Aomine yang kemudian duduk di seberang meja dan mengambil _iced chocolate_ milik Kagami yang sama sekali belum disentuh oleh sang empu. Kagami menghela napas cepat dan berusaha menjadi seperti biasa.

"Jangan asal ambil punya orang dong," ucap Kagami kemudian mengambil kembali minumannya sambil _pouting_. Momoi melihat Kagami dengan tatapan bangga, karena meskipun dalam keadaan seperti itu, Kagami bisa menunjukkan sikap normal di depan Aomine.

"Pelit banget sih, ah..." Aomine cemberut sedikit dan menatap Kagami, "Kagami, besok _one-on-one_ yuk?" ajak Aomine cukup bersemangat. Aomine tidak pernah tidak bersemangat kalau soal basket. Kagami menatap Aomine heran lalu menoleh ke arah Momoi yang juga sedang melihat ke arahnya.

"Kok besok? Besok kan kita mau _party_ di apartemen Kise?" ucap Kagami mengingatkan Aomine lupa kalau hari ini Kise pulang dalam rangka libur semester dan ingin langsung mengadakan kumpul-kumpul bersama teman-teman lamanya esok hari.

"Oh, iya... bener juga..." Aomine sekilas terlihat lesu. Benar-benar sekilas. Namun, Kagami bisa tahu. Akhir-akhir ini Aomine memang bertingkah cukup aneh. Saat Kagami tidak bisa diajak _one-on-one_ , dia akan dongkol. Atau saat dia tiba-tiba datang ke apartemen Kagami dan main PS seenaknya, lalu tidur di kasur Kagami. Kagami sempat merasa _awkward_ dan gugup saat Aomine _ngotot_ menyuruhnya untuk tidur bersamanya di kasur dan tidak mau pindah ke sofa. Atau beberapa _party_ yang lalu saat Kagami _fangirling_ bersama Takao, tiba-tiba Aomine datang dan tidak bisa berhenti menatap tajam Takao, sampai akhirnya mereka terpaksa harus berhenti _fangirling_ karena ada Aomine.

Sebenarnya, hal-hal kecil semacam itu yang sering Kagami perhatikan dari Aomine. Dan terkadang sikap _clingy_ Aomine membuatnya cukup berharap. Berharap Aomine tetap berada di sisinya meskipun hanya sebagai teman. Berharap agar Aomine tidak perlu tahu soal dirinya yang notabene adalah _fudanshi_ yang sekarang sudah berevolusi menjadi penyuka sesama jenis. Kagami bahkan sudah berniat akan melakukan yang biasa ia lakukan saat cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan. Mungkin dengan beberapa minggu menggalau dan menjadi emosional, lalu lepaskan. Kagami yakin itu akan berhasil. Mungkin.

Kagami menatap ke arah Aomine yang sekarang mengobrol ringan dengan Momoi membahas tentang _project_ kampus mereka. _Well_ , mereka memang berada di jurusan yang sama yaitu Literatur Jepang. Hanya Kagami yang berada di jurusan Ilmu Hukum. Meskipun begitu, entah mengapa mereka selalu punya waktu untuk _hang out_ bersama setiap akhir pekan atau bahkan di waktu yang sangat _random_.

Ini adalah kesekian kalinya Kagami melihat Aomine menghela napas kecil. Kagami memang tidak suka melihat Aomine lesu seperti ini, namun jika memikirkan kalau saja alasan Aomine seperti ini adalah karena Kagami menolak ajakan Aomine untuk _one-on-one_ , tentu saja itu membuatnya senang. Jahat memang. Tapi itu tandanya Aomine benar-benar ingin _one-on-one_ dengan Kagami kan? Itu artinya Aomine ingin bertemu dengan Kagami kan?

Akhirnya setelah mereka selesai berbincang kecil dan Momoi memutuskan untuk pulang karena harus menghadiri rapat panitia untuk lomba _essay_ —Momoi berjanji pada dirinya sendiri akan minta maaf pada Kagami nanti karena sudah meninggalkan mereka berduaan saja, Kagami berakhir dengan Aomine berjalan menuju ke stasiun terdekat. Berencana untuk pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Hening. Tidak biasa dan sangat canggung. Namun Kagami benar-benar kacau dan tidak tahu harus bicara apa saat itu. Sampai akhirnya Kagami tahu harus bagaimana dan memutuskan untuk memecah kesunyian di antara mereka.

"Hei, gimana kalo _one-on-one_ nya sekarang aja? Lu ada acara habis gini?" tanya Kagami. Aomine menoleh dan yang pertama kali dilihat oleh Kagami adalah _smirk_ Aomine yang terlihat bersemangat.

"Boleh! Gua kosong kok," ucap Aomine lalu mengacak-acak rambut Kagami. Seperti itulah harusnya Aomine. Berisik, senyum penuh percaya diri yang tak pernah hilang dari wajahnya, dan seenaknya. Tak lama kemudian, Aomine mulai berceloteh soal wanita yang semalam ia tiduri. Bagaimana sang wanita tiba-tiba menampar Aomine tadi pagi karena ia membaca pesan-pesan _flirt_ ke nomor lain. Atau tentang wanita sebelumnya yang ternyata sudah punya suami. Yah, seperti inilah hidup Kagami. Mau kabur dari kenyataan juga kenyataan yang ada di sebelahnya akan terus mengejarnya mengajak _one-on-one_.

Hingga akhirnya mereka sampai di apartemen Kagami dan langsung kabur ke lapangan yang paling dekat setelah menaruh semua barang-barang dan berganti baju, melakukan rutinitas mereka yaitu basket. Pertandingan senja itu berhasil dimenangkan oleh Aomine yang berujung meminta Kagami untuk membuatkan makan malam untuknya. Kagami tidak bisa menolak. Tentu saja, ia ingin lebih lama berada bersama dengan Aomine meskipun itu hanya untuk berantem soal _channel TV._

"Lu mandi duluan aja deh... gua mau main PS dulu," ucap Aomine ketika mereka sudah kembali ke apartemen Kagami. Kagami geleng-geleng kemudian segera masuk ke kamar mandi.

.

.

Aomine mengecek _video game_ Kagami di rak, dan tidak menemukan _game_ yang ia inginkan. Terakhir kali ia memainkan _game_ itu mungkin sekitar setengah tahun lalu, dan ia lupa menaruhnya dimana.

"Woi, Bakagami! _Fall Out_ 4 nya kemana?" teriak Aomine di depan pintu kamar mandi.

"Coba cari di samping lemari di gudang! Kemarin habis gua beresin _games_ yang udah nggak pernah dimainin," jelas Kagami di antara gemericik suara _shower_. Aomine sejenak membayangkan air mengalir di _biceps_ , lalu _abs_ Kagami dan membuat wajahnya sendiri merah.

 _Shit. Shit. Shit. Aomine, don't!_

"O-oke..." Aomine kemudian langsung ngacir dari tempat kejadian dan berjalan menuju ke tempat yang dimaksud oleh Kagami. Aomine menemukan sebuah kotak yang berisi barang-barang bekas di samping lemari Kagami, lalu mengeluarkan isinya dan mencari apa yang dia butuhkan. Namun setelah beberapa kali mencari, dia tetap tidak menemukan _video game_ itu. Ia kemudian mengembalikan kotak itu ke tempat semula dan berdiri menyapu pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan ketika ia menemukan sebuah kotak lain di atas lemari.

 _Mungkin kotak itu maksudnya._

Aomine kemudian meraih kotak tersebut dan menaruhnya di lantai untuk segera diselidiki. Namun apa yang Aomine temukan bukannya kumpulan _video game_ , melainkan buku-buku dengan kebanyakan covernya berupa gambar dua pria berpelukan atau berpose seksi.

Aomine berhenti sejenak sebelum mulutnya menganga lebar dan wajahnya memerah sampai ke telinga.

 _B-BOYS LOVE?! Sejak kapan Kagami jadi fudanshi?_

Aomine mengambil salah satu buku dan membuka isinya.

 _I-ini kan doujinshi?_

Aomine mengeluarkan satu persatu koleksi Kagami dan memperhatikan covernya sambil sesekali memlihat-lihat isinya. Tapi ada satu buku yang cukup menarik perhatiannya. Buku itu berada di paling bawah tumpukan koleksi Kagami yang sudah tidak berada di tempatnya. Covernya adalah dua orang pria, tentu saja, dengan salah satunya memiliki rambut berwarna biru tua, dan yang satu lagi berwarna kuning terang. Di cover itu, digambarkan kedua pria sedang berdiri berlawanan arah dengan tangan terkait.

Kepo, Aomine membuka buku itu dan menemukan beberapa kalimat ganjil di beberapa adegan seperti _'Kise, mengapa kau lakukan ini padaku?'_ atau _'Aku tetap harus pergi ke Kyoto, Aominecchi. Aku sudah tidak bisa lagi bersamamu.'_ Atau adegan dengan kedua pria itu berciuman dan si pria blonde mendesahkan nama _'Aominecchi'_.

 _HAH!? TUNGGU! INI GUA SAMA KISE? WHAT THE FUCK, KAGAMI?_

Mau tidak mau wajah Aomine kembali memerah melihat adegan tidak senonoh yang dia baca di komik itu. Kemudian ketika dia mencapai di halaman terakhir, dia menemukan tanda tangan Kagami beserta tahun pembuatannya. Disana tertulis tahun 2015. Itu berarti komik ini dibuat saat mereka baru saja lulus SMA.

 _INI BASED ON TRUE STORY? BAKAGAMIIIIIII ASSHOLE!_

Aomine menutup wajahnya yang memerah. Dia masih tidak percaya Kagami menyukai dia bersama laki-laki lain. Terlebih pria itu adalah Kise Ryota, teman SMP nya yang super _nyentrik_ dan berisik. _Well_ , itu cukup menamparnya. Karena sudah sejak beberapa bulan lalu, ia merasa bahwa Kagami bersikap aneh di dekatnya. Seperti wajah yang memerah saat Aomine mengacak-acak rambutnya atau saat wajahnya berubah menjadi bersemangat saat melihat Aomine. Dia pikir mungkin dia punya kesempatan. Tapi sejak beberapa menit lalu, dia menjadi ragu apakah karena Kagami adalah _fudanshi_ , makanya dia bersikap seperti itu pada Aomine.

"Udah dapet _game_ nya belum? Kok lama banget daritadi?" Kagami sedikit berteriak dari luar menandakan kalau dia sudah selesai mandi dan akan segera selesai ganti baju. Aomine kalap, dan segera membereskan semua koleksi _doujinshi_ yang dia keluarkan dari kotak. Ia kemudian segera keluar dari gudang dan membereskan barangnya. Ia harus keluar dari apartemen Kagami sebelum Kagami melihat wajahnya yang sangat merah sekarang.

"Gua kayaknya nggak jadi main, Kagami. Mama nyuruh pulang sekarang. Makan malemnya buat kapan-kapan aja ya!" ucap Aomine yang segera kabur ke pintu depan.

"Oh, yaudah ati-ati!" sahut Kagami dari dalam kamar. Setelah Kagami selesai dan keluar, Aomine sudah tidak ada di sana.

.

.

"Kagamicchi! Momoicchi! Kalian ngapain di dapur?" suara Kise tiba-tiba saja membuat dapur menjadi ramai. Kagami dan Momoi yang sedang mengadakan sesi curhatpun terinterupsi. Kagami menghela napas.

"Bentar Kise, gua masih cari minuman," ucap Kagami menyunggingkan senyum, berbohong.

"Oh, okay! Cepet balik yaaa!" ucap Kise yang kemudian menghilang dari pandangan—meskipun mereka masih bisa mendengar suaranya yang nyaring dari dapur.

Mereka sekarang berada di rumah Kise bersama seluruh anggota _Generation of Miracles_ , banyak mantan anggota tim Kaijou, Takao Kazunari, Hyuuga Junpei, Kiyoshi Teppei, Wakamatsu Kousuke, Imayoshi Shoichi, dan cukup banyak teman-teman yang mereka kenal.

Malam ini benar-benar ramai. Biasanya Akashi tidak bisa datang karena sudah ada janji. Namun entah kenapa dia muncul malam ini. Lalu benda keberuntungan Midorima hari ini adalah orang dengan baju pelangi. Rupanya Takao sudah mempersiapkannya dengan baik karena Midorima sangat menempel padanya. Murasakibara membawa snack lebih banyak malam ini. Kuroko sudah ada di sana saat semuanya datang. Selain itu, cukup banyak mantan anggota Kaijou yang datang, seperti Kasamatsu dan Moriyama yang biasanya tidak datang karena sibuk kerja sambilan dan masih banyak yang lain.

Aomine tampak lebih tampan malam ini dengan _t-shirt_ putih yang dipadukan dengan _blazer_ hitam dan celana jins tanggung berwarna cokelat muda, tidak lupa _loafers_ cokelat tua yang _matching_ dengan celananya. Kagami bertemu dengan Aomine di pintu depan tepat saat Aomine sedang _flirting_ dengan salah satu teman kise dari dunia _modelling_ nya. Dia ingin pergi, namun Aomine menahannya dan malah memperkenalkannya pada si wanita. Tentu saja dia lebih tertarik pada Aomine yang terlihat _hot_ malam ini. Tapi, melihat Aomine yang tampan mengingatkannya akan sesuatu yang membuatnya berjanji untuk libur bicara pada Aomine malam ini. Sampai akhirnya Momoi datang menyelamatkan Kagami agar serpihan dari hatinya yang runtuh tidak semakin banyak. Dan di sinilah Kagami, menatap Momoi dengan wajah frustasi.

"Malam masih panjang, Satsuki. Harusnya aku nggak usah dateng tadi..."

"Kagamin, jangan gitu," ucap Momoi kemudian mengelus lengan Kagami. "Apa kamu yakin itu Dai-chan yang buka-buka? Bisa aja kamu lupa kalo ternyata kamu sendiri yang naruh disitu?" Momoi bertanya.

"Enggak, Satsuki. Aku bener-bener inget kalo aku selalu naruh koleksi _doujinshi_ ku di atas lemari. Tapi kemarin habis Aomine pulang, begitu aku cek, kotaknya udah di lantai," Kagami menjelaskan.

"Tapi sikap Dai-chan ke kamu tadi biasa aja, kan?" tanya Momoi.

"Iya sih..." Kagami menundukkan kepalanya dan memainkan tangannya yang sekarang sedang memegang segelas bir. Momoi sebenarnya cukup khawatir soal apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Bagaimana tidak khawatir? Di tempat ini ada banyak wanita seksi yang sudah jelas adalah seleranya Aomine. Seandainya Momoi bisa melindungi mata Kagami dari melihat Aomine yang seperti itu. Namun, apa yang bisa dia lakukan hanya menenangkan Kagami dan memberinya _support_. Apapun jenisnya.

"Yaudah, anggep aja itu kamu lupa naruh... toh Dai-chan biasa-biasa aja kan? Jangan terlalu dipikirkan..." ucap Momoi lagi menenangkan Kagami.

"Okay..." Kagami akhirnya berusaha untuk tidak terlalu memikirkannya. Yang dikatakan oleh Momoi benar, Aomine bersikap biasa saja padanya. Tidak mungkin Aomine sudah tahu kalau dia _fudanshi_. Dia tidak mungkin tau kalau Kagami _gay_ untuknya. Dia masih belum siap kehilangan Aomine dari sisinya.

"Kamu mau gabung sama anak-anak sekarang? Aku tungguin sampai kamu siap," ucap Momoi lagi. Kagami menoleh.

"Yosh, ayo kita balik!" ucapnya sambil berusaha tersenyum meskipun Momoi masih melihat jelas kekhawatiran di wajahnya. Momoi tersenyum. Kagami sudah melalui semua ini lebih dari setahun, sendirian. Dia pasti kuat.

Merekapun melangkahkan kaki keluar dari dapur dan mulai berbaur. Ia melihat Kise dan Kasamatsu duduk berdua di balik _counter_. Dia sudah menduga ada sesuatu di antara mereka sejak _party_ terkahir di rumah Kise. Karena itu juga dia mulai berani memupuk perasaannya untuk Aomine.

Kagami berjalan menuju ruang tengah apartemen Kise yang super luas, mengabaikan Kise dan Kasamatsu, dan bergabung dengan keramaian. Ia memutuskan untuk membiarkan Momoi menikmati pestanya dan tidak perlu memikirkan Kagami. Tentu saja Kagami dengan cepat menemukan sosok Aomine yang penampilannya benar-benar _attractive_. Aomine langsung saja menghampiri Kagami begitu mata mereka bertemu tak lama kemudian. Jantung Kagami tidak bisa berhenti maraton. Malam masih panjang.

Ujung telinganya sudah memerah mencium wangi _cologne_ pria di hadapannya.

.

.

"Jadi semua sudah tahu peraturannya kan? Siapapun yang dapet _stick_ dengan warna merah di salah satu ujungnya, berarti dia adalah king! Yang nggak mau ngelakuin apa yang King bilang, harus mau dilempar ke kolam renang di atas! Hampir musim gugur loh!" ucap Kise bersemangat meskipun malam sudah semakin larut dan banyak orang sudah memutuskan untuk pulang. Di sana hanya tertinggal Midorima, Takao, Kise, Kasamatsu, Junpei, Kiyoshi, Riko, Momoi, Aomine, dan Kagami. Akashi dan Murasakibara memutuskan untuk pergi setelah titan ungu itu teler karena salah mengambil bir dan mengiranya itu jus.

"Udah, cepat mulai aja!" ucap Riko yang sudah mulai teler di paha Junpei.

"Hmm, Riko-san udah nggak sabar ya~ Kayaknya dia minum terlalu banyak." Takao cekikikan. Midorima menghela napas.

"Lu kok nggak sadar diri banget sih, Takao." Suara tawa di kamar Kise pecah begitu melihat Takao yang duduk di pangkuan Midorima di atas sofa. Benar-benar pemandangan yang sungguh tidak biasa. Biasanya Midorima sudah melempar Takao sampai ke langit ketujuh. _Sasuga_ baju pelangi.

"Dasar pasangan bego," Aomine menimpali. Kagami duduk di samping Aomine, bersandar di kaki kasur Kise. Momoi yang merupakan pacar Kuroko sejak dua tahun lalu, duduk di sebelah pacarnya bersama Kise dan Kasamatsu di atas karpet beludru milik Kise. Kiyoshi duduk bersama Takao dan Midorima di ujung sofa yang lain. Junpei dan Riko mengambil tempat di atas kasur Kise yang empuk.

"Yosh, kalo gitu kita mulai aja ya..." Kise mengocok _stick_ yang ada di dalam tabung. "Ayo, Midorimacchi ambil duluan!"

Midorima akhirnya mengulurkan tangannya dan mengambil _stick_. Diikuti semua orang yang ada di sana. Setelah semuanya dapat _stick_ , terdengar suara teriakan wanita.

"Yosha! Aku dapat King!" Momoi menjadi _King_ di ronde pertama. "Aku ingin nomor satu meremas dada nomor sembilan sampai mendesah!"

" _Fuck_ , Satsuki! Siapa nomor sembilan?" ucap Kagami diikuti gelak tawa dari beberapa orang.

"Hahahaha! Kise, rekam yang ini!" teriak Aomine. Kise berteriak kalau tentu saja dia akan merekam ini.

"Diem kalian, ah!" Wajah Kagami memerah. Dia benar-benar tidak nyaman dengan keadaan ini. Aomine melihatnya, semua orang melihatnya. Tapi ia lakukan ini demi harga dirinya. Sampai kemudian Junpei mengangkat tangannya dan suara tawa semakin keras terdengar.

" _Oh God_. Kenapa harus kapten?" Kagami menutupi wajahnya yang semakin merah. Kise sudah siap merekam dengan _handycam_ miliknya.

"Ayo Kagamicchi!"

"Remas! Remas! Remas!" kamar itu ramai dengan suara bocah-bocah teler yang meminta Kagami untuk membuat mantan kapten tim basket Seirin mendesah.

"Maafin, kapten! Cepatlah mendesah!" itu dan Kagami mulai meremas dada Junpei yang segera mendesah buatan agar mereka tidak perlu melakukannya lama-lama. Semua orang di ruangan itu tertawa melihat dua pria yang baru saja selesai _grepe-grepe_. Meskipun begitu, ketika Kagami kembali duduk, dia melihat Aomine hanya senyum-senyum. Dan _wait_ , apa wajahnya baru saja memerah?

Selesai ronde pertama mereka mengumpulkan kembali semua _stick_ dan kali ini Kise menyuruh Takao mengocok tabungnya agar dia bisa merekam semuanya.

Kali ini, Kise yang mendapatkan peran _King_. Segera dia membuat permintaan kepada semua nomor untuk mencium kakinya satu-satu. Tentu saja dia merekamnya juga. Semua orang menjitak kepala Kise setelah mencium kakinya. Kecuali Kasamatsu yang langsung menampar bokongnya sampai panas dan memerah. Semua orangpun tertawa.

Beronde-ronde _game_ mereka lakukan. Momoi yang harus menggendong Kiyoshi keliling kamar, Midorima yang harus bertelanjang dada sampai permainan selesai, atau Kasamatsu yang kini teler di kasur karena minum tiga gelas bir dalam waktu lima menit.

Sampai akhirnya Takao menjadi _King_.

"Gua pengen nomor 7 dan nomor 5 _do french kiss_!" ucapnya bersemangat. Semua orang di sana cukup _excited_ mendengar _dare_ dari Takao. Semuanya _excited_ melihat siapa akan mencium siapa. Termasuk Kagami yang notabene adalah _fudanshi_. Bagaimana tidak? Hanya ada dua wanita di kamar itu dan salah satunya sudah teler bersama Kasamatsu di atas kasur. Kesempatan melihat dua teman prianya melakukan _french kiss_ lebih besar. Namun rasa _excited_ nya langsung runtuh ketika ia melirik nomor milik Aomine. Nomor 5 adalah Aomine. Siapapun pasangannya.

"Yahhoo! Siapa yang dapat kesempatan untuk _french kiss_ dengan Kise Ryota si model tampan ini~"

"Oh, _fuck_." Aomine seketika menoleh Kagami. Wajahnya terlihat resah, entah apa alasannya. Tapi Kagami tidak peduli. Ia hanya tahu bahwa Kise Ryota adalah pasangannya. Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, dia tidak berharap _OTP_ nya berlayar.

.

.

Sorakan teman-temannya terdengar menggema di telinga Kagami. Namun yang terdengar olehnya adalah suara hatinya yang hancur saat itu. Meskipun sebagian dari dirinya tidak menyangka _ship_ yang selama ini ia coba layarkan bisa berlayar semudah ini. Namun, ia sadar ini adalah saat yang sangat tidak tepat. Ia juga yakin bahwa Momoi akan berpikir ulang soal melepaskan _OTP_ nya begitu saja.

Wajah dan matanya mulai memanas. Dia mendongak, melihat adegan Aomine dan Kise yang dulunya dia agung-agungkan. Rasanya ia ingin buta dan tuli saja saat itu. Wajah memerah Kise terlihat jelas di matanya. Kise yang melingkarkan tangannya di leher Aomine pasti sangat menikmati kegiatan mereka. Dia bisa mendengar dengan jelas suara kecap lidah mereka di antara bising suara sorakan. Suara desahan Kise. Suara yang seharusnya dia rekam benar-benar dalam kepalanya, berubah menjadi melodi penghancur dalam sekejap. Ia tahu ini hanya sekedar permainan dan dia tidak memiliki hak apapun untuk menghentikan mereka, tapi rasanya ia benar-benar ingin lari dari sana.

Sekilas, ia bertemu pandang dengan Aomine. Aomine yang membuka matanya dan melihat ke arahnya, namun bibirnya masih bersama Kise. Dia yakin kini hatinya sudah tinggal serpihan.

" _Guys_ , gua ke kamar mandi dulu ya!"

Kagami memilih untuk pergi tanpa basa-basi. Ia yakin ia mendengar suaranya bergetar.

.

.

Momoi mencari Kagami ke seluruh apartemen Kise, tapi tetap tidak bisa menemukannya dimanapun. Anak-anak lain masih meneruskan _game_ mereka di kamar Kise. Mereka bahkan tidak sadar kalau Kagami pergi. Momoi akhirnya duduk di sofa di ruang tengah Kise yang sangat kotor bekas _party_ mereka.

"Kagamin dimanaaa..." Kekhawatiran Momoi terbukti benar. Air matanya mulai keluar membayangkan apa yang dirasakan oleh Kagami. Dia mulai berpikir macam-macam. Bagaimana kalau Kagami ini, bagaimana kalau Kagami itu. Dia juga tidak menyangka adegan seperti tadi akan terjadi. Itu sangat jauh dan lebih parah dari bayangan Momoi. Dia bahkan sudah tidak bisa _fangirling_ saat melihat teman masa kecilnya dicium oleh Kise.

"Satsuki!" Momoi yang masih menangis bahkan tidak menoleh ke asal suara, karena dia tahu siapa yang datang.

"Satsuki, kemana Kagami?" Aomine bertanya, kali ini dia berlutut di depan Momoi sambil memegang kedua bahu wanita itu.

"Apa pedulimu, Dai-chan?" Momoi masih terisak dan menyingkirkan tangan Aomine dari bahunya. Matanya menatap Aomine sambil terus mengeluarkan air mata.

"Yang kamu peduliin cuma dada besar Mai-chan! Seks sama tante-tante! Main ke klub malam! Peduli apa kamu sama Kagamin!?"

"Aku tau, Satsuki... Tapi _please_ , kasih tau aku kemana Kagami..." Aomine menatap Momoi dengan kekhawatiran yang sama dengannya. Saat itulah Momoi sadar bahwa ada sesuatu yang tidak dia ketahui dari sahabatnya itu. Dan itu membuatnya berharap kalau Kagami mungkin punya kesempatan.

"Dai-chaaaaan... aku nggak tau dimana Kagamin... aku udah cari ke seluruh apartemen... tapi dia nggak ada," isak Momoi sambil memeluk Aomine.

"Ssh... ssh... udah jangan nangis. Dia mungkin masih belum jauh. Aku cari ke luar dulu ya..." ucap Aomine kemudian mengelus rambut Momoi dan melepaskan pelukannya, lalu mengambil jaketnya dan segera melesat keluar apartemen Kise. Momoi hanya berharap agar Kagami baik-baik saja.

.

.

Tidak terpikirkan oleh Kagami untuk memanggil taksi dan langsung pulang, kini dia berjalan sendirian di keramaian kota. Lokasi apartemen Kise yang memang berada di tengah kota Tokyo, membuatnya dengan mudah membaur bersama orang-orang yang masih berlalu-lalang meskipun waktu sudah larut. Gemerlap kota Tokyo sudah tidak terpantul di mata Kagami yang redup. Dia lelah, sangat lelah. Tapi dia tidak berencana untuk berhenti berjalan. Air matanya masih mengalir, sejujurnya. Sesekali dia mengusap wajahnya untuk membersihkan sisa-sisa air mata. Namun tak lama kemudian wajah tampan Kagami kembali basah.

Kagami sudah tidak peduli dengan orang-orang yang melihatnya dengan tatapan aneh selama ia berjalan. Ia hanya ingin pergi jauh-jauh dari apartemen Kise, dari Kise, dari Aomine, dari semuanya. Besok bisa saja ia kembali seperti semula. Namun tidak untuk malam ini. Dia sudah menahan semuanya selama hampir satu tahun. Ia sadar, mungkin itu karena tidak ada Kise di Tokyo, makanya ia bisa dengan mudah menutupi perasaannya. Mungkin memang sudah waktunya ia melepaskan semua tangis yang ia tahan selama ini.

Lucu sekali, pikirnya. Bisa-bisanya dia cemburu pada _OTP_ nya sendiri. Kali ini, _literally_ cemburu. Dia juga ingin dicium oleh Aomine, dipeluk oleh Aomine, dia ingin Aomine hanya mengacak rambutnya, dia ingin Aomine hanya baik padanya. Dan malam ini, selain _OTP_ nya sudah jatuh menjadi _NOTP_ , dia sudah semakin yakin kalau dia harus secepatnya melupakan perasaannya pada Aomine. Ini benar-benar tidak baik bagi kesehatannya.

Kagami kembali mengusap matanya yang sembab untuk kesekian kalinya. Lalu, ia memutuskan untuk duduk di taman kota yang cukup sepi. Ia masih sesekali terisak mengingat apa yang terjadi di apartemen Kise tadi, kemudian kembali mengusap wajahnya. Dia hanya duduk diam disitu memandang menerawang ke kejauhan. Hanya ada beberapa orang yang lewat di depan Kagami. Ia tidak peduli. Ia masih duduk diam. Menunggu sampai dirinya bisa tenang. Mungkin.

"Hoi, bisa nggak sih gausah kabur-kabur begitu?" Sebuah suara berat mengagetkannya. Dia refleks menoleh dan menemukan Aomine di sana. Kagami tidak tahu mengapa Aomine selalu datang di saat yang salah. Kagami dengan cepat menoleh ke arah lain.

"Ngapain kesini?" ucap Kagami bergetar. Dia masih belum bisa mengontrol suaranya sendiri. Aomine duduk di samping Kagami tanpa minta izin. Dia terengah. Kagami langsung tahu kalau dia baru saja berlari. Aomine masih berusaha menyelaraskan napasnya. Kemudian ia menyodorkan sekaleng kopi yang masih hangat. Kagami, mau tidak mau, menerimanya.

" _Thanks_."

"Jadi apa? Lu suka sama gua atau gimana?" ucap Aomine tanpa berpikir dan langsung menuju inti permasalahannya. Kagami menoleh ke arah Aomine cepat dan menatapnya tajam. Ingin rasanya melempar Aomine dengan kaleng kopi yang ada di tangannya. Tapi, dengan begini, Kagami mau tidak mau harus siap untuk melepaskan Aomine. Membiarkannya pergi, _in case_ , Aomine merasa jijik padanya. Kagami tidak mengira dia harus menghadapi Aomine secepat ini.

"Jadi bener?" Aomine menunggu jawaban Kagami. Kagami menundukkan wajanya. Dia tidak bisa menatap langsung mata Aomine. Air matanya kembali keluar dengan deras. Buku-buku tangannya memutih saking kencangnya ia menggenggam kaleng kopi dari Aomine.

" _Sorry_..." ucap Kagami lirih. Bahunya bergetar. Aomine tidak tahan dengan pemandangan yang ia lihat saat ini.

"Lu barusan minta maaf karena udah suka sama gua?" tanya Aomine.

" _Shut up._ "

"Terus juga lu lari dari apartemen Kise begitu liat gua sama Kise ciuman, karena lu cemburu?" Aomine kembali menanyai Kagami. Kagami berhenti menangis. Kesal karena ditanyai terus-terusan, ia menoleh ke arah Aomine.

"Emangnya kena... pa...?" Pertanyaan Kagami menggantung. Karena begitu melihat ke arah Aomine, yang ia temukan adalah Aomine yang menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

" _Fuck_ , Kagami... Harusnya lu langsung bilang aja... Nggak usah pake kabur-kabur segala," ucap Aomine. Kagami semakin ingin melempar kaleng kopinya.

"Ya mana gua tau, bego! Lu pikir gampang apa suka sama lu hampir setaun lebih? Lu pikir gampang dengerin cerita lu ngeskes sama tante-tante bersuami?" Kagami kembali mengeluarkan air mata, "lu pikir gampang... nyimpen pikiran kalo lu bakalan ninggalin gua kalo lu tau gua suka sama lu? Lu pikir gampang—" Ocehan Kagami berhenti saat ia bisa merasakan lumatan di bibirnya.

Itu Aomine sedang menciumnya.

Aomine _fucking_ Daiki. Sedang. Menciumnya.

Tangis Kagami kembali pecah di antara ciuman mereka. Tangan Aomine kini berada di belakang leher Kagami, menariknya agar lebih dekat, agar dia bisa menciumnya lebih dalam. Lidah mereka saling berpagut, tidak ingin lepas. Masih belum. Kagami masih ingin merasakan bibir yang sudah lama dia dambakan. Ia bisa merasakan asin dari air matanya yang mengalir ke dalam mulut mereka, dan membasahi pipi keduanya. Kagami bisa merasakan napas hangat Aomine di antara dinginnya malam yang semakin larut.

Aomine kemudian melepaskan ciumannya. Kagami masih tidak rela Aomine berhenti. Tapi kemudian Aomine menariknya dan menepuk-nepuk pelan pahanya, menyuruh Kagami untuk naik ke atasnya. Tanpa pikir panjang, Kagami duduk di atas pangkuan Aomine, menangkupkan kedua tangannya di wajah Aomine, dan meneruskan ciuman mereka. Mencari maksud dan arti dari semua ini. Bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, menebak-nebak. Apa ini ciuman perpisahan, atau Aomine Daiki benar-benar menginginkannya.

Ketika Kagami sudah merasa cukup, mereka mengakhiri ciuman panas mereka dengan pagutan-pagutan kecil yang lembut dan berhenti dengan engahan napas masing-masing. Kedua dahi mereka saling menempel. Wajah Kagami sudah merah sampai ke telinga. Kagami sangat berantakan, matanya sembab, hidungnya merah, begitu pula dengan bibirnya yang selain merah, juga bengkak karena ciuman mereka.

"Lu jelek banget habis nangis."

"Diem lu."

"So..."

"Kenapa lu... cium gua?"

"Masih butuh dijawab?"

"Perlu."

"Gua udah suka sama lu dari jaman SMA dulu... puas lu?"

"TAPI LU KAN _STRAIGHT_!"

"Gua _bisexual_. Gua juga ga cuma ngeseks sama tante-tante kali. Om-om juga pernah. Lu pikir dulu ngapain gua baik-baikin lu ngasih sepatu segala?"

"Terus kenapa lu tidur sama orang lain?"

"Jadi gua disuruh tidur sama lu aja gitu? Ntar lu kabur kalo gua serang."

"Ng... Mungkin."

"Mereka semua cuma gua pake buat ngisi kekosongan. Gua pria sehat, butuh pelampiasan seksual. Nggak kaya lu _masturbate_ mulu."

"Enak aja lu ngomong! Mending gua masturbasi daripada kesana-kemari nyakitin orang."

"Jadi lu bilang, mending lu masturbasi daripada ilang keperawanan bukan sama gua?"

"Apaan sih!"

"Lu manis banget sih kalo lagi begini."

"Diem lu. Satsuki gimana... Dia tau?"

" _Nope_ , nggak ada yang tau. Bahkan Satsuki."

"Kenapa lu ga bilang-bilang gua?"

"Ntar lu kesenengan nge- _pair_ gua sama Kise."

"Jadi lu kemaren beneran liat koleksi _doujinshi_ gua ya?"

"Iya. Lu sendiri kenapa nggak bilang kalo suka baca _homo_?"

"Yakali gua bilang ke lu! Kelar dong _OTP_ gua!"

"Lu masih suka gua bareng sama Kise nih?"

" _Nope_. Jangan. Sama gua aja..."


End file.
